


I Would Kill For Some Mittens

by omnisan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dva has a small part but it's not that important, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Cold hands and feet are the worst.





	I Would Kill For Some Mittens

“This movie sucks.” Jamie snorted.

“I like it.” You whispered with a small smile. 

Without looking, Hana shushed the two of you before shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. You leaned against Jamie while wrapped in a blanket. The movie wasn't the greatest, but you were enjoying it, even if it was from a few decades ago. 

Once the movie finished, you slowly got up with a yawn and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Hana asked.

“Bed. I'm tired.” 

“You'll miss part two.” 

You shrugged. Even if you stayed, you'd probably fall asleep and miss it, so there was no point. “I'll see you guys tomorrow.” 

The small group of people waved and said goodnight, except for Jaime who jumped up to follow you. 

“Do you think I could maybe sleep with you tonight? That movie sure was scary.” 

“Jamie, I told you, you don't have to ask me.” You cracked a smile, “I thought you said it sucked, anyways.” 

“It did. Doesn't mean it wasn't scary.” 

Jamie made plans to meet you in your room in a few minutes, which gave you time to change into comfortable sleeping clothes and brush your teeth. When you finally crawled in bed, Jamie was still nowhere to be found, and you weren't going to stay awake all night waiting for him. He knew which room was yours and you left him enough room to get comfortable next to you, despite the lack of room in the twin sized bed. 

Just as you started to doze off, your door opened and Jamie entered loudly, like usual. You turned your head to look at him, but said nothing as he tried to quietly slip in bed next to you. Once he settled in, you closed your eyes again, only to shoot them open a moment later. Something ice cold was touching your back and you screamed, nearly jumping out of bed.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just me!” Jamie said to calm you down. 

“Jamison!” You growled, realizing he touched you with hands made of ice cubes. 

Even in the dark, you knew Jamie cowered in fear at the use of his first name, knowing he did something wrong. With a deep breath and an exhale, you sunk back into bed, grabbing Jamie's left hand and placing it on your neck.

“Why are you so cold?” 

“I dunno.” 

Without another word, you scooted closer to share your body heat to the poor boy that seemed to have none, despite the fact some part of him was usually on fire. Your legs intertwined with his as you did what you could to warm him up. In no time, you were finally asleep, and you had taken Jamie with you to dreamland.


End file.
